Last Memory
by KFF2K19
Summary: [Kaisoo Fanfic Fest 2017] Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa kasih sayang saja tidak cukup untuk membuat seorang Kai bertahan. (Me Before You!AU)


**Prompt code**

060

 **Judul**

Last Memory

 **Main cast(s)**

Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

 **Side Cast(s)**

None

 **Category**

 _BL (Boys Love)_

 **Warning**

 _Death chara, angst!_

 **Author's Note**

[1] _Pneumonia_ , salah satu penyakit gangguan sistem pernafasan, menyebabkan penderitanya mengalami sesak nafas seperti penderita asma, batuk ,dan juga demam yang di sebabkan oleh paru-paru yang terinfeksi bakteri, jamur, atau virus. Sehingga paru-paru di penuhi cairan seperti nanah.

[2] _Dignitas_ , sebuah organisasi terbantu yang mengatur bunuh diri / seseorang yang ingin mengakhiri hidupnya yang berada di Swiss.

HALLOO!

Ini adalah fic pertamaku, dan aku sangat excited untuk ikut memeriahkan Kaisoo Day ini.

Yap benar, bagi yang sudah membaca. Cerita ini mengikuti alur dari sebuah film berjudul 'Me Before You' sesuai dengan permintaan pemilik _prompt_ , tapi cerita sepenuhnya milik saya.

Maaf kalau cerita yang aku buat kurang memuaskan dan terjadi banyak kesalahan di dalamnya, dan untuk pemilik prompt, aku harap tidak terlalu kecewa dengan tulisan ku. T.T

Terima kasih untuk para panitia KFF2K17 dan para Author yang sudah berpartisipai untuk memeriahkan dan membuat event ini. Terimakasih karena masih setia dan percaya sama Kaisoo. /cry/

 _Once again, Happy Birthday_ Dudu &Nini.

Aku harap kalian berdua _happy_ selalu dan makin mesra ya!

Ditunggu moment-moment yang bikin _shipper_ nya pada sekarat yah, haha _I love you._

 _Kaisoo Is Real, don't argue._

 **Summary**

Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa Kasih sayang saja tidak cukup untuk membuat seorang Kai bertahan.

.

-.o0o.-

 _Last Memory_

-.o0o.-

.

" _Push yourselves._

 _Don't settle._

 _Just live."_

– _Me Before you._

.

 _Jongin menatap lelaki di hadapan nya dengan beribu pertanyaan yang tak mampu dijabarkan._

 _Mengapa ibunya memperkerjakan lelaki ini?_

 _Apa lelaki di hadapannya ini sanggup bertahan menghadapi sikapnya?_

 _Mengapa lelaki ini selalu memakai pakaian berwarna gelap?_

 _Mengapa dibalik senyum lelaki ini, Jongin seakan melihat sebongkah rasa keputusasaan?_

 _Tetapi setelah melewati 6 bulan yang berharga dengan lelaki di hadapannya ini, semua pertanyaan itu seakan menemukan jawabannya._

 _He was your lesson_

 _Not your forever…_

-.o0o.-

Semua awalnya terasa sangat berat untuk Kai, kecelakaan 2 tahun lalu yang merenggut setengah dari kehidupan dan kebebasannya. Dulu Kai adalah seorang pemuda yang di eluh-eluhkan oleh semua orang, bermodalkan wajah yang tampan dipadukan dengan kulit _tan_ eksotis seakan menambah keindahan yang terpancar dari seorang Kai. Apalagi dengan profesi sebagai seorang pebinis muda, di mana membuatnya semakin diinginkan oleh banyak orang.

Namun, semua itu seakan hanya gambaran kilas masa lalu. Kai yang sekarang hanya bisa duduk terdiam di kursi rodanya, bahkan untuk bangun saja Kai harus menunggu bantuan dari orang lain, kelumpuhannya membuat ia menghindar dari kehidupan dunia luar, dan hanya berdiam diri di dalam rumahnya. Kai merasa ini sangatlah berat untuk dilaluinya sendiri.

Kadang ia bertanya kepada Tuhan, mengapa Tuhan tak membiarkannya mati dalam kecelakaan itu daripada hanya menyisahkan penderitaan yang mendalam.

.

-.o0o.-

 _I am tired_

 _And its so awfully difficult to feel sad and tired when all you want is to feel alive._

-.o0o.-

.

Ia merasa semuanya semakin tidak adil, ditambah saat ibunya memperkenalkan seorang lelaki bertubuh kecil untuk menjadi pengasuh barunya. Ia menatap ibunya heran dengan lelaki di belakangnya yang sedari tadi hanya bisa menunduk diam. Saat di mana ia diminta memperkenalkan diri, Kai baru mengetahui bahwa pria ini bernama Kyungsoo. Ketika Kyungoo sudah meninggalkan mereka karena nyonya Lewis menyuruhnya untuk membuatkan teh, ia menceritakan semua kepada Kai.

Bahwa Kyungoo adalah lelaki berhati hangat dan cekatan dalam melakukan tugasnya, tidak dipungkiri juga karena saat ini Kyungsoo yang sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan untuk menafkahi keluarga, maka Nyonya Lewiss tergerak untuk memperkerjakan Kyungsoo. Namun, di balik itu semua harapan Nyonya Lewiss adalah Kyungoo mampu membuat perubahan yang berarti untuk Kai.

-.o0o.-

Saat melihat secercah keputusasaan yang dilihat nya dari sudut mata Kyungsoo, sekarang Kai menemukan sebuah jawaban. Bahwa lelaki ini mencoba menolong orang lain di saat yang seharusnya ditolong adalah dirinya sendiri. Di mana Kai adalah seorang yang menambah rasa keputuasaan Kyungsoo, saat dirinya bahkan tidak bisa bersikap baik pada Kyungsoo.

"Bisakah kau berhenti bersikap menyebalkan?" Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "tidak peduli kau akan menyukaiku atau tidak, aku tidak akan berhenti dari pekerjaan ini. Maafkan, jika aku berkata lancang seperti ini, aku hanya ingin setidaknya kau menganggapku ada. Berhenti mengabaikanku seakan aku hanyalah angin lalu." Setelah memberanikan diri berbicara seperti tadi, Kyungsoo langsung mengubur wajahnya dalam telapak tangannya yang kecil.

Kai tidak menyukai ini, ia kembali harus melihat rasa keputusaaan Kyungsoo yang bahkan kali ini dia adalah penyebabnya. Dalam hatinya, ia ingin berkata tidak. _No, Don't blame yourself, please don't_. Semua yang ingin ia katakan adalah bahwa ini semua adalah salahnya, bahwa ia ingin berterima kasih pada Kyungsoo yang sudah sangat sabar mengurus dirinya.

Tapi yang dilakukannya selanjutnya berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang di serukan oleh hatinya, Kai malah memilih pergi dari hadapan Kyungsoo tanpa berkata satu kata pun tanpa melupakan fakta bahwa kesedihan yang terpancar dari sudut mata Kyungsoo sangat mengganggu pikirannya.

-.o0o.-

Kyungsoo masih mengingat saat bus yang ia tumpangi berhenti di kawasan elit Belgravia, London. Menatap takjub pada bangunan bergaya kastil di hadapannya yang di mana menurut Kyungsoo pasti terasa sangat hangat bila tinggal di dalamnya. Setelah menekan bel, Kyungsoo langsung disambut hangat oleh wanita paruh baya bermata sebiru langit yang ia tahu adalah nyonya pemilik kastil megah ini, yang tak lain adalah calon majikannya.

Saat _interview_ tengah berlangsung, ia mendapat banyak pertanyaan seperti _'apakah kau punya kelebihan yang bisa pertimbang untuk membuatku memperkerjakan mu?'_ atau _'apakah kau lulusan dari sekolah merawat?'_ Mendengar semua pertanyaan itu, Kyungsoo hanya mampu memberikan senyuman termanisnya, karena yang dapat Kyungoo jawab adalah bahwa ia suka tersenyum, ia juga pekerja keras dan ia mampu membuat teh yang enak.

Dengan ajaibnya, ia diterima bekerja di sini. Kalau ia boleh menduga-duga, mungkin Nyonya Lewiss menerimanya karena melihat ketulusan dari dalam diri Kyungsoo, atau karena ia merasa kasihan padanya. Kyungoo tak mempedulikan pertanyaan di otaknya, yang terpenting bahwa ia sekarang punya pekerjaan dan bisa mendapatkan uang untuk keluarganya di rumah.

Nyonya Lewiss mulai memperkenalkan satu persatu ruangan yang ada di rumahnya, seperti kamar mandi khusus milik anaknya di mana itu membuat kyungoo mengernyitkan keningnya, juga laci-laci tempat persediaan obat milik anak dari Nyonya Lewiss. Ia juga tidak lupa memberi tahu Kyungsoo bahwa anaknya tidak boleh ditinggal lebih dari 15 menit dari jangkauannya, dan juga memperkenalkan seorang dokter pribadi bernama Nathan yang akan membantu pekerjaan Kyungsoo dalam menjaga anaknya.

-.o0o.-

Tak terasa waktu terus berlalu, ketelatenan dan keseriusan Kyungoo dalam menjaga Kai membuat ia semakin bisa mendekatkan diri dengan Kai. Semenjak kejadian di mana Kyungsoo memberanikan diri meluapkan isi hatinya, Kai bersikap lebih baik. Walau tidak dipungkiri akan ada fase dimana Kyungsoo masih merasa canggung saat memandikan Kai, yang terhitung dalam dua bulan ini itu sudah menjadi rutinitas Kyungsoo. Dan juga ada kalanya, Kyungsoo menjadi sangat bingung saat memilah obat yang harus diminum Kai, tetapi Kyungsoo bisa melewatinya dengan baik dan juga sikap Kai terhadapnya mulai menghangat seperti halnya hawa dalam kastil ini.

Kyungsoo kini sedang membersihkan meja di dalam kamar Kai, saat mata nya tak sengaja melihat pigura foto dengan latar belakang tepi pantai di mana salah satu dari tiga lelaki di dalam foto tersebut yang ia ketahui adalah Kai. Menatap lama pada foto itu Kyungoo sampai tidak menyadari bahwa Kai sudah berada di depannya.

"Kalau kau penasaran tentang foto itu, benar itu adalah aku dan sahabatku, tetapi dulu saat aku bisa berjalan dan mempunyai kehidupan, tidak seperti sekarang."

"M-Maaf aku tidak bermaksud lancang."

"Tak apa Kyungoo, kau bisa menaruh foto-foto itu di dalam laci, aku sudah tidak tertarik untuk melihatnya lagi."

Kyungsoo terdiam sebentar dan memilih untuk tidak menjawab dan segera memasukan foto-foto terebut ke dalam laci. Kai sudah mulai menggerakan kursi rodanya dan berhenti tepat di depan Kyungoo. "Setiap melihat foto itu, aku merasa hidup semakin tidak adil untuku, memikirkan betapa indahnya hidup seperti itu dan berakhir seperti ini." Lalu Kai menggerakkan kursi rodanya menjauh.

Untuk pertama kalinya bagi Kyungsoo, ia seakan melihat rasa keputusasaan yang lebih besar daripada yang pernah ia rasakan seumur hidupnya.

-.o0o.-

Di cuaca yang cerah ini, mereka berdua memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu di luar rumah, dengan Kyungsoo yang duduk di bangku taman dan Kai yang setia di kursi rodanya. Mereka menikmati cerahnya matahari sambil ditemani semilir angin yang menerbangkan tiap helai rambut mereka, Kai mulai mentertawakan hal-hal kecil yang Kyungsoo ceritakan. Dimulai dari Kyungoo yang menceritakan tentang keponakannya di rumah yang sekarang sudah mulai bisa membantunya mencuci piring, atau tentang hebohnya kegiatan keluarga mereka ketika malam tiba, semuanya tak luput dari perhatian yang Kai tersenyum mendengar setiap penuturan Kyungsoo.

Dengan diam-diam, Kai memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah Kyungsoo yang menurutnya sangatlah kecil. Ia baru menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo mempunyai senyuman secerah matahari di musim semi, yang sangat menyejukan.

 _Ia berharap bisa terus melihat senyuman ini._

 _Tapi ia sangat tahu, bahwa ia tidak bisa._

"Kyungsoo, bukankah kau dan keluargamu berasal dari Korea?"

"Hngg.." jawab Kyungsoo sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

Tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo yang berada di hadapan nya, Kai mulai melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "Mengapa kau dan keluargamu pindah jauh-jauh ke London? Bukannya akan terasa lebih menyenangkan bila berada di negeri sendiri?"

"Itu berawal dari ayahku yang dipindah-tugaskan ke mari, keluarga kami merasa baik-baik aja awalnya, walau agak sulit untuk memahi bahasa Inggris, tapi 5 tahun terakhir, setelah ayahku dipecat dari perusahaan tempat ia bekerja, karena perusahaan itu telah bangkrut. Kami menemui masa-masa sulit kami, di mana kau tahu umur ayahku tak muda lagi, jarang ada perusahaan London yang mau menerimanya, jadi aku dan kakakku memutuskan untuk membantu keluarga kami dengan mencari pekerjaan untuk menghidupi keluarga kami."

Kai bisa melihat dari setiap tarikan nafas yang Kyungsoo ambil saat menceritakan kisahnya itu, membuktikan bahwa ia merasa sangat lelah untuk melalui ini. Bahkan Kyungoo tidak pernah mengeluh, walau ia harus mengorbankan impiannya untuk berkuliah.

"Maukah kau menyanyikanku satu lagu yang berasal dari negara asalmu?'

Kyungoo masih enggan untuk bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi pada Kai, penyebab ia bisa sampai seperti sekarang ini, karena ia merasa bahwa itu sesuatu yang tidak baik untuk di ceritakan ulang, yang mungkin hanya akan membuat Kai bertambah sedih kalau mengingatnya.

"Kau ini banyak mau sekali ya…" jawab Kyungoo mem _pout_ kan bibirnya. "Ya sudah, mau lagu apa? Aku akan menyanyikannya untukmu."

Dalam pikirannya Kai terus meronta, seperti anak kecil yang akan mengaung saat tidak boleh memakan _ice cream_ favoritnya. Jongin seharusnya tahu, bahwa ia tidak boleh merasakan ini. Ia tidak boleh mengikutsertakan Kyungsoo dalam penderitaan dalam hidupnya.

Ia buru-buru menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo yang mem _pout_ kan bibirnya adalah sesuatu yang sangat tidak baik untuk kesehatannya, jadi Kai memilih menyembunyikan semua itu dengan senyuman.

Kyungsoo mulai menyanyikan bait demi bait lagu dari negara asalnya….

" _Nae nalkun gitareul deuro haji moshan gobaegul_

 _Hogeun gojipseure samkin iyagireul_

 _Norae hana mandeun cheok jigeum malharyeo haeyo_

 _Geunyang deureoyo I'll sing for you.._ "

Suara Kyungsoo yang mengalun lembut, seakan mengisi tiap sudut sel-sel di kepala Kai. Alunan lembut yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo bagaikan dentuman musik klasik yang biasa ia dengarkan ketika ingin menenangkan diri.

" _Neomu sarang hajiman saranghandamal an hae_

 _Eosaekhae jajonim heorak an hae_

 _Oneureun yonggi naeeo na malhal tejiman_

 _Musimshi deureoyo I'll sing for you.."_

Bagimana mungkin seseorang bisa terlihat sangat indah hanya dengan menyanyikan sebuah lagu? Matanya yang terpejam seakan menambah keindahan Kyungsoo yang tengah melantunkan irama-irama lagu yang ia nyanyikan.

" _The way you cry, the way you smile_

 _Naege oelmana keun uimiin geolkka_

 _Hagoepun mal, nahchyeobaeorin mal_

 _Gobaek hal tejiman geunyang deureoyo I'll sing for you ing for you_

 _Geunyang hanbeon deutgo useoyo.."_

Ini semakin tidak baik untuk kesehatan nya, ia takut semakin lama ia mendengar Kyungsoo bernyanyi, Pneumonia[1] yang dideritanyanya akan kambuh. Ia segera meminta Kyungsoo berhenti bernyanyi dengan alasan bahwa ia sudah bosan. Padahal, jika ia boleh meminta, ia ingin mendengar suara Kyungsoo sebagai lulabi pengantar tidurnya di malam hari.

-.o0o.-

Mereka masih menikmati indahnya sore ini dengan derai tawa yang mengalun lembut seraya mengiringi setiap pembicaraan mereka, baik Kai maupun Kyungsoo tidak ada yang ingin mengakhiri pembicaraan ini.

Kyungsoo banyak bercerita tentang kehidupannya, tentang mengapa ia suka memakai pakaian berwarna gelap, tentang dirinya yang pernah bekerja di sebuah toko roti sebelah Barat Savills.

Kai pun mulai menceritakan tentang dirinya yang sangat ingin pergi ke Paris, merasakan sensasi riuhnya kota Paris dan kecantikan gadis-gadis di sana.

" _Paris_ _Place du Femme_ adalah tempat paling baik jika kau ingin mentap _Eiffel tower_ di sana, duduk di luar cafe sambil menikmati beberapa _croissant_ dan, heum—"

Kai memejamkan matanya memeragakan saat ia menikmati _croissant_ nya. "—Mereka mempunyai _croissant_ terbaik di Paris. Kau harus mencobanya nanti.''

"Kita bisa pergi ke sana kalau kau menginginkannya!" Kyungsoo menjawab penyataan Kai dengan antusias sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di pipinya seakan merasakan gejolak gembira yang dirasakan oleh Kai.

" _Tidak, aku tidak akan pergi ke sana dengan keadaan seperti ini."_ jawab Kai memejamkan matanya.

Kyungsoo berdiri dari bangkunya dan menghampiri Kai. "Minggu depan adalah ulang tahunku." kata Kyungsoo memulai, guna untuuk mengubah topik pembicaraan mereka. "Kau diundang ibuku untuk datang ke rumah, dan kau harus datang, oke?" Selanjutnya Kai mengangguk sebagai sebuah jawaban.

Tanpa mereka sadari sedari tadi ada seseorang yang melihat dari dalam kastil sambil tersenyum manis menunjukkan kelegaannya, yang berharap semoga saja ini akan menjadi suatu perubahan yang baik. _Ya, semoga._

-.o0o.-

Kyungsoo tak bisa diam sedari tadi, bolak-balik melihat jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam dan belum ada juga tanda-tanda kedatangan Kai ke rumahnya.

"Kyungsoo bisakah kau berhenti mondar-mandir seperti itu dan bantu aku membawakan ini ke meja makan?" Kyungsoo berhenti dari adegan mondar-mandirnya dan mulai menghampiri ibunya di dapur, sebelah tangannya ia ulurkan untuk mengambil piring saji yang akan di bawanya ke meja makan. "tapi dia belum datang juga Bu, atau mungkin dia tidak datang?"

"Berhentilah memasang wajah memelas begitu dan cepat rapikan sendok garpunya."

 _'ting-tong'_

 _'ting-tong'_

Secepat kilat Kyungsoo berlari ke pintu depan untuk membukan pintu. " _WELCOME HOME!_ " teriaknya kepada Kai dan Nathan setelah membuka pintu. " _Ck,_ kenapa lama sekali, sih?" katanya sambil berpindah tempat dengan Nathan untuk mendorong Kai ke dalam, tidak lupa juga berkata _'Thank You'_ pada Nathan yang akan segera pergi.

" _Wow, Mister Lewiss Junior, you look so fine in that suit_.." kata Kyungsoo mengeluarkan senyum kekanak-kanakan nya. " _stop it birthday Boy, and happy birthday to you_." Kyungsoo menundukan badannya menyamakan postur dirinya dengan Kai, Kyungsoo memeluk Kai dan membisikkan " _Thank you for coming_."

Ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi mereka melakukan _skin-ship_ sedekat ini. Dan mereka berdua saling berhadapan dengan senyum yang merekah.

Mereka menikmati makan malam dengan ceria di kediaman Kyungsoo, di mana tidak lupa juga Kyungsoo segera memperkenalkan Kai kepada kepada kedua orang tuanya, dan kakak perempuannya. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal, yang tak disangka ternyata ayah Kyungsoo mengetahui bahwa wajah Kai pernah terpampang di _cover_ majalah terkenal karena pretasinya di dunia binis.

Sudah lama sekali Kai tidak merasakan suasana seperti ini, keluarga Do adalah keluarga yang hangat dan juga memberikan kenyamanan yang sudah lama tidak pernah Kai rasakan lagi. Sekarang Kai sudah tahu dari mana kehangatan yang Kyungsoo miliki, semua itu diturunkan dari ibunya, Nyonya Do. Ibu Kyungsoo memperlakukan Kai seperti anaknya sendiri, menyuapinya makan, dan menceritakan kejadian lucu yang terjadi pada masa kanak-kanak Kyungsoo.

" _Happy birthday to you"_

" _Happy birthday to you"_

Semuanya sontak bernyanyi saat Ibu Kyungsoo membawa kue ulang tahun beserta lilin yang menyala dari dalam dapur. Kyungsoo berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan melompat-lompat senang, tidak peduli pada Kai yang melihatnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dibarengi dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah luntur dari wajah tampannya. Kyungsoo sangat senang, terlebih lagi ditambah Kai yang datang ke rumahnya, membuat ulang tahunnya terasa makin meriah.

"Nah, ini adalah kado dari Ibu." kata Ibu Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sesuatu dari belakang punggungnya. Kyungsoo yang kelewat antusias langung menghamburkan diri ke dalam pelukan ibunya dan mengucapkan. " _Gomawo, eomma_." Kemudian mencium pipi Ibunya.

"Aku juga mempunyai kado untukmu, Kyungsoo." Dan teriakan bahagia Kyungsoo lebih berisik dari sebelumnya, ia segera menghampiri Kai lalu mengambil sesuatu di ranjang bawah kursi roda Kai. Orang tua Kyungsoo dan kakak perempuannya tampak sangat senang dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Kado dari Kai terbungkus dengan rapi, mempunyai pita di setiap sudutnya.

" _Oh my God_ , Kai!" Kyungsoo berteriak hiteris saat memamerkan hadiah dari Kai, itu adalah 2 buah _turtle neck_ berwarna peach dan _baby blue_ yang ia ketahui keluaran terbaru dari _Saint Laurent_. Kyungsoo tak percaya ini, ia menatap Kai dengan mata berkaca-kaca. " _Thank you, thank you so much_ , ini pasti sangat mahal, kan?" Ia menatap Kai sambil memeluk kedua _turtle neck-_ nya dalam dekapan.

"Sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim dingin, kau harus memakainya, oke? Dan alasan aku membelikanmu warna itu dan bukan warna gelap seperti bajumu yang lainnya, adalah karena ketika aku melihat kedua warna ini, aku langsung teringat olehmu. Mereka terlihat sangat lembut dan cerah, seperti dirimu. "

Kyungsoo menghampiri Kai lagi dan memeluknya untuk yang kedua kali. " _Happy birthday_ , Kyungsoo" ucap Kai dalam sebuah bisikan. " _Thank you_ , Kai." balasnya.

-.o0o.-

Keluarga Kyungsoo, dan Kai masih tenggelam dalam derai tawa saat seseorang di luar sana menekan bel. Kyungsoo segera bangun dari duduknya untuk membuka pintu. Karena ia tahu, pasti itu adalah Nathan yang datang untuk menjemput Kai.

Kyungsoo mempersilakan Nathan untuk masuk terlebih dahulu. Saat Nathan sudah sampai di ruang tengah, ia memperhatikan Kai yang tengah asik mengobrol dengan ayah Kyungsoo, hatinya seakan mencair. Senyum itu, suara tawa itu, ia sampai lupa kapan terakhir kali melihat Kai tertawa seperti ini. Nathan ikut bahagia dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

Kyungsoo menghampiri Nathan dan memberikan segelas _cola_ padanya. Tak lupa, Nathan yang menyalami Kyungsoo seraya mengucapkan _Happy Birthday_ pada lelaki itu. Mereka berdua mulai larut dalam apa yang dilihatnya, pandangan mereka hanya terpaut pada satu titik, yaitu Kai.

"Ia bahagia saat bersama mu, ia banyak terenyum akhir-akhir ini dan itu semua disebabkan oleh dirimu, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar dan mulai menatap Nathan. "Percayalah, aku juga bahagia melihat Kai tersenyum."

"Aku harap ke depannya ini akan menjadi semakin baik, aku bisa melihat semangat hidupnya yang mulai muncul setelah 2 tahun ini redup. Dan aku bisa melihat itu semua saat dia bersamamu."

-.o0o.-

Kyungsoo sampai lupa kapan terakhir kali ia berlari sekencang ini. Keringat yang bercampur dengan rasa panik yang menggerogoti dirinya. Ia mendapat telepon dari Nathan yang mengatakan bahwa _pneumonia_ Kai kambuh lagi sehingga Kai sekarang sedang di rawat di rumah sakit. Saat mendengar kabar tersebut, Kyungsoo langsung keluar dari rumahnya untuk memberhentikan _taxi_ , melupakan fakta bahwa ongkos t _axi_ untuk sampai ke Rumah Sakit akan menguras semua isi dompetnya.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Kyungsoo langsung berlari mencari kamar rawat Kai. Ia menemukan Nathan yang terduduk di depan kamar.

"Nathan, bagimana keadaan Kai?" Kyungsoo langsung menyerbu Nathan dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

" _Calm_ , oke. Sekarang ia sedang ditangani oleh dokter." kata Nathan menepuk pundak Kyungsoo.

Perasaan seperti ini sangat asing bagi Kyungsoo, menghawatirkan orang lain secara berlebihan belum pernah ia rasakan selain pada orangtuanya. Dengan waktu yang rasanya berjalan lama sekali, dan ditambah tidak ada tanda-tanda Kai akan membuka matanya, Kyungsoo semakin gelisah. Air matanya bahkan sudah tidak dapat lagi ia bendung, ia takut, _sangat_ takut. Yang ia bisa lakukan sekarang hanyalah berdoa pada Tuhan, agar mau berbaik hati untuk menyelamatkan Kai sekali lagi.

 _._

 _It scares me that I don't know how our story is going to end._

 _2 months from now, we could be together, we could be-_

 _Oh no, maybe I'm the only one who'll get through this alone._

 _._

Dengan membawa 1 cup _coffee_ di tangannya, Kyungsoo memasuki kamar rawat Kai. Ia memberikan _coffee_ itu kepada Nyonya Lewiss yang terus setia menemani anaknya. "Kau butuh istirahat Nyonya, perlu aku gantikan?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil kembali melihat Kai yang masih setia menutup matanya. Hatinya berdenyut saat menatap banyaknya alat bantu kedokteran yang dipasang di tubuh Kai. Kyungsoo ingin menangis lagi, ia tidak bisa menghadapi ini.

Matanya terpaut pada bekas luka di pergelangan tangan Kai, seakan menyadari ke mana mata Kyungsoo mengarah, Nyonya Lewiss pun berbicara lirih pada Kyungsoo. "Itu adalah bekas luka ketika Kai mencoba untuk bunuh diri. Dia bilang padaku bahwa ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi menjalani kehidupan seperti ini, ia sudah sudah sangat lelah. Kyungsoo _what should I do? Help me_." Kyungsoo tidak menjawab apa-apa dan hanya memeluk Nyonya Lewiss sambil membisikan kalimat _'Its okay, I know you survive a lot._ Kita bisa melewati ini bersama' dengan harapan bahwa kalimat itu dapat menenangkannya walau hanya sedikit.

-.o0o.-

Sudah seminggu setelah Kai dinyatakan boleh keluar dari rumah sakit, sekarang mereka berdua tengah menonton film di ruangan Kai. Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat, Kai mampu bertahan dan sekarang ia semakin membaik. Ia mampu tertawa seperti biasa pada setiap lelucon yang Kyungsoo buat. Kyungsoo sangat berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena telah mengabulkan permintaannya. Ketakutan yang dialami nya kemarin seakan berangur-angsur mereda.

Di saat tengah asyik menonton, Kai mengaku merasa haus dan minta diambilkan minum oleh Kyungsoo, tentu saja Kyungsoo dengan sigap berjalan keluar untuk mengambilkan Kai minum. Namun, di tengah perjalanan, Kyungsoo mendengar suara orang saling berteriak.

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat guna memastikan sesuatu.

"Aku pikir dia bahagia, tetapi mengapa? Mengapa dia tetap bersikeras untuk menjalani Dignitas[2] bodoh ini." Itu adalah suara yang ia ketahui milik Nyonya Lewiss.

"Kau yang telah menyetujui permintaan ini, ia sudah setuju untuk bertahan selama enam bulan ini. "

"Aku tak mampu menerima semua ini, ini sangat berat untukku. Aku mohon bantu aku." Nyonya Lewiss mulai menangis di pelukan suaminya.

"Ini juga sangat berat untuknya, sayang. "

"Tapi dia adalah anakku, aku tidak bisa kehilangan anakku."

"Dia adalah anakku juga! Tapi tidakkah kau sadar? Ia sudah menderita terlalu lama."

Hanya itu teriakan terakhir yang mampu Kyungsoo dengar, sekarang ia sama hancurnya dengan orang tua Kai. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Kai tidak pernah mau bertahan untuk dirinya, ia merasa ini tak adil untuk dirinya juga. Ia pikir kasih sayang mampu merubah pendirian seseorang, ternyata ia salah.

Setelah mengantar minuman kepada Kai, Kyungsoo izin untuk pulang. Kai awalnya menolak karena merasa aneh mengapa tiba-tiba sikap Kyungsoo berubah, tetapi setelah lelaki itu menjelaskan bahwa ada hal yang haru diselesaikan dan tidak bisa ia beritahukan pada Kai, lelaki itu mencoba mengerti.

-.o0o.-

Setelah sesampainya di rumah, Kyungsoo langung menangis di dalam pelukan kakaknya.

Menceritakan semua yang dia dengar.

Mengeluarkan semua amarahnya.

Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa ia menyesal bekerja di sana.

Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa hatinya tidak akan kuat bila menerima kenyataan seperti ini.

"Jika kasih sayang yang kau berikan selama ini tidak mampu merobohkan pendiriannya, mungkin kau bisa merubah pendiriannya dengan kegiatan-kegiatan yang menyenangkan, yang berarti untuk dia ingat." Dengan mata yang masih sembab, Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap sang kakak.

"Ya, ajak dia ke tempat di mana dulu ia pernah merasa sangat hidup, buat cerita baru, di mana itu akan berubah menjadi sebuah kenangan. Buat kenangan itu menjadi kenangan yang sangat sulit untuk dia lupakan." Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti, mencerna setiap perkataan kakaknya dan mulai memikirkan suatu cara.

Ia sebenarnya masih enggan untuk berbicara dengan Kai, namun saat ayahnya bercerita bahwa ia baru saja di tunjuk menjadi kepala penjaga di Kastil milik keluarga Kai dan diberi gaji yang sangat besar oleh Kai, Kyungsoo berakhir dengan telepon di telinganya dan berbicara dengan seseorang yang seharusnya tidak ia ajak berbicara untuk sementara.

"Halo, Kai?" Ada jeda sebentar.

"Hai, Kyungsoo? Kau sudah sampai di rumah?"

"Ya, Kai." Di seberang sana Kai hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban. "Apa kau yang memberikan pekerjaan untuk ayahku?"

"Ya, Kyungsoo."

"Tapi kenapa, Kai?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau sedikit beristirahat, jadi nanti kau tidak perlu lagi untuk menanggung semuanya sendiri. Karena ayahmu akan membantumu. Pada saat di mana kau sudah tidak bekerja lagi di sini kau bisa sedikit menikmati hidupmu."

Di saat Kyungsoo merasa Kai adalah satu-satunya orang yang mampu membuat hatinya sesakit ini, ia menyadari bahwa Kai juga adalah penyembuhnya. Lelaki ini memikirkan dirinya lebih dari orang lain, dan ia tak tahu haru bersyukur atau marah akan hal itu.

-.o0o.-

Kyungsoo mulai merencanakan sebuah kegiatan yang menurutnya akan berhasil, ia menulis satu persatu _list_ yang ingin ia laksanakan. Hanya dengan memikirkannya saja sudah cukup membuat Kyungsoo senang. Ini adalah satu-satunya cara yang bisa ia tempuh agar Kai mau bertahan di sisinya.

Mungkin akhir-akhir ini ia terlalu banyak berharap pada Tuhan, tapi untuk kali ini, ia ingin memohon sekali lagi. Memohon belas kasih Tuhan agar mau menyelamatkan, bukan hanya Kai, tetapi juga dirinya.

"Ya, Nyonya Lewiss. Aku merencanakan sebuah liburan."

"Apa tidak terlalu jauh? Sudah 2 tahun ini Kai belum pernah pergi sejauh itu, Kyungsoo. Bagaimana dengan masalah kesehatannya nanti?" _Mister_ Lewiss menghampiri mereka berdua, dan segera melihat beberapa kertas yang Kyungsoo bawa. "Wow, ini terlihat sangat menyenangkan. Ayolah sayang, biarkan Kai bersenang-senang."

"Nyonya, Nathan juga akan ikut bersama kami dan ia pun bilang bahwa kondisi kesehatan Kai stabil, di mana hal itu memungkinkan ia untuk berpergian jauh." Kyungsoo menatap Nyonya Lewiss dengan tatapan memohon.

" _Come on_ , buat Kai merasa seperti hidup kembali, izinkan mereka."

Kyungsoo sangat bersyukur ayah Kai datang tepat waktu, sehingga mampu membantunya untuk meminta izin kepada Nyonya Lewiss. Karena dengan bantuan darinya, akhirnya Nyonya Lewiss menyetujui rencana liburan ini.

Semoga ini berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan, semoga.

-.o0o.-

Mereka telah sampai di _Heathrow International Airport_ , dengan Nathan yang sibuk membawa barang keperluan Kai dan Kyungsoo yang mendorong kursi roda Kai.

Perjalanan ini dipermudah dengan mereka yang difasilitasi jet pribadi keluarga Lewiss. Selama di perjalanan mereka banyak berbincang tentang apa saja yang akan dilakukan di sana. Kyungsoo semakin antusias karena Kai yang terlihat paling bahagia di antara mereka bertiga. Ia menceritakan bahwa dulu Kai adalah seorang peselancar hebat, ia bersama teman-teman nya akan loncat bebas ke laut dari tebing yang berada di sekitar pantai.

Kyungsoo bersyukur bahwa mungkin jika ini tidak akan merubah keputusan Kai, lelaki itu akan mengingat perjalan ini dalam memori terakhirnya.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di tempat tujuan mereka, _Tropical Island Of Mauritius._

Mereka di sini di sambut dengan baik, dengan pemandangan menakjubkan yang bahkan Kyungsoo tidak pernah memikirkan untuk pergi ke tempat sebagus ini. Kamar mereka terletak tepat menghadap bibir pantai, bahkan Kyungsoo bisa melihat _sexy_ -nya gadis-gadis berbikini secara jelas dari sini.

Mereka memutukan untuk beristirahat setelah sampai di sana. Seperti biasa sudah menjadi tugas Kyungsoo untuk memeriksa keadaan Kai sebelum tidur.

Saat Kyungsoo ingin menutup jendela kamarnya, Kai menolak. "Jangan ditutup, aku ingin melihat bintang-bintang malam ini, aku ingin merasakan tidur ditemani para bintang." Kyungsoo menyetujui perintah Kai dan berjalan menghampiri Kai, ia mulai duduk di pinggir kasur karena ingin membenarkan letak bantalan kepala Kai.

Kyungsoo sudah selesai membenarkan letak bantalan Kai, tetapi ia tidak melepaskan kedua tangan nya dari sana, seakan melingkar di sisi-sisi kepala Kai.

" _Are you okay?"_ tanya Kyungsoo menunduk, mentap ke dalam mata Kai.

Kai tersenyum menjawab . " _I'm totally fine_." Mereka masih betah dalam posisi seperti itu, saling menatap satu sama lain. Didampingi dengan senyuman yang seakan mencerminkan perasaan masing-masing, dengan tangan yang berada di kepala Kai, Kyungsoo mulai sedikit demi sedikit menggerakannya dengan hati-hati.

Kyungsoolah pihak pertama yang mulai menundukkan kepalanya diikuti Kai yang memejamkan mata, mereka berciuman. Hanya sebuah kecupan yang mungkin akan meninggalkan kesan mendalam untuk keduanya. Kyungsoo mulai mengambil jarak untuk mereka, tetapi tidak menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Kai. Di mana ia masih bisa mendengar deru napas Kai dari posisi sedekat ini, dan hanya dengan mendengar hembusan nafas Kai, Kyungsoo sudah bahagia.

-.o0o.-

Mereka melewati hari yang sempurna, indahnya siang hari di Mauritius makin menyempurnakan kegiatan berjemur mereka. Karena kondisi Kai yang tidak memungkinkan mereka untuk melakukan banyak hal, selain berjemur dan jalan-jalan mereka tak melakukan hal lain. Hari bahagia mereka tak luput dari berbagai omelan yang keluar dari mulut Kai yang mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo tidak boleh menanggapi perempuan yang ingin berkenalan dengannya, alhasil Kyungsoo hanya bisa berbaring di samping Kai, tetapi tak apa, begini pun Kyungsoo sudah merasa senang. Selagi Kai berada di samping nya, itu sudah cukup.

Saat malam mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pergi ke pantai, Nathan tidak ikut karena ia memiliki acara lain. Nathan bertemu dengan gadis cantik dan mungkin sekarang mereka telah menghabiskan waktu berdua.

Di bawah berjuta bintang dan terangnya rembulan, ditemani dengan deburan ombak, Kyungsoo berlari-lari di pinggir pantai dan bernyanyi-nyanyi tidak jelas. Lelaki ini terlihat sangat bahagia bermain ombak pinggir pantai. "Haaa… rasanya aku tidak ingin pulang." ucapnya sambil berlari menghampiri Kai. Lelaki itu tersenyum, Kyungsoo merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk Kai dan kemudian duduk dalam pangkuan Kai. Untungnya kursi roda Kai mampu menampung beban mereka berdua. _H_ _ah, syukurlah_.

"Apa kau senang?" tanya Kai.

"Hei, seharusnya pertanyaan itulah yang aku tanyakan padamu, apakah kau senang, Kai?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya, kedua tangannya sudah sepenuhnya melingkar di lekukan leher Kai. Posisi mereka sangatlah strategis, dengan Kyungsoo yang duduk menyamping di atas pangkuan Kai, memudahkan mereka untuk bisa melihat wajah satu sama lain.

Dengan wajah yang masih berhadapan mereka tersenyum, menurut Kai wajah Kyungsoo tidak kalah bersinar dari bintang malam ini, sangatlah indah. Dan di bawah pantulan cahaya bulan, mereka berciuman. Sepertinya malam ini bukan hanya sebuah kecupan, Kai mulai memagut bibir atas Kyungsoo perlahan, Kyungsoo masih belum menggerakan karena masih ingin menikmati sensasi seperti ini, namun saat Kyungsoo ingin membalas lumatan yang Kai berikan, Kai malah melepas tautan bibir mereka.

-.o0o.-

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Kai. Mengapa Kai melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, Kyungsoo merasa janggal dengan hal tersebut. " _Why?_ " Kyungsoo bertanya tapi yang ia dapat hanya gelengan kepala oleh Kai.

"Kai, _why? Tell me_."

"Aku tidak ingin mengikatmu dalam sebuah angan semu." Kyungsoo mulai tidak menyukai tentang kemana pembicaraan ini akan berlanjut. "Aku tidak bisa hidup seperti ini, Kyungsoo. Aku lelah bangun setiap pagi untuk merasakan rasa sakit yang sama. Aku lelah bersembunyi."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengatakan tidak.

"Sekeras apa pun aku mencoba, aku tetap tidak bisa hidup seperti ini, Kyungsoo. Duduk di kursi roda seperti dan hanya menunggu mati."

Dengan air mata bercucuran Kyungsoo terus meracau. "Aku ada di hadapanmu, Kai. Kita bisa melewati ini berdua, kau tidak boleh egois. Kau harus memikirkan perasaanku, _please_."

Kai hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap Kyungsoo. " _No more pain,_ Kyungsoo. Ini bukan kehidupan, sekeras apapun kita mencoba, kenyataan tidak membiarkan aku sembuh. Aku tidak mungkin menjeratmu dalam kesengsaraan." Kai menatap Kyungsoo yang berurai air mata.

"Apa semua yang kita lewati berdua selama ini tidak berarti apa-apa untukmu, Kai?"

 _Malam ini, ia kembali menjadi salah satu penyebab keputus-asaan Kyungsoo._

"Minggu depan aku akan ke Swiss."

Dengan langkah tertatih, Kyungsoo mencoba bangun dari pangkuan Kai, sama sekali tidak ingin menatap lelaki yang ia cintai itu. Ia mengeluarkan sisa suara terakhirnya. "Aku berharap tidak pernah menerima pekerjaan ini dan bertemu denganmu.."

Meyelesaikan perkataannya, lantas Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan Kai sendiri. Di bawah terangnya bintang, di tengah deburan ombak, Kai terus berteriak memanggil nama Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo bergeming seakan tuli. Ia memilih untuk tidak berhenti dan terus menjauh pergi.

-.o0o.-

Keesokan paginya mereka memutukan untuk pulang, sepanjang perjalanan tidak ada yang berbicara satu pun dan tidak ada yang berniat memulai pembicaraan. Setelah sampai di London mereka disambut oleh kedua orang tua Kai. Mereka menunggu kepastian apa yang akan diberikan oleh Kyungsoo, tetapi melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang sangat tidak bersahabat, mereka seakan mengerti. Kyungsoo langsung pergi menjauh dari hadapan mereka, tidak mempedulikan Nyonya Lewiss yang sedang menangis di dalam pelukan suaminya.

Langkah kakinya terasa berat, pikiran dan hatinya sama hancurnya. Ia baru mengetahui bahwa kehilangan orang yang kau cinta berati kau kehilangan separuh dari dirimu. Kyungsoo masih berharap bahwa ini hanyalah sekedar mimpi buruk, sehingga ketika ia nanti terbangun semuanya akan baik-baik seperti dulu lagi.

Namun Kyungsoo seolah dibangunkan oleh kenyataan pahit saat orang tuanya menunggu nya di depan pintu, menunggu Kyungsoo untuk memeluk mereka dan yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah Kyungsoo yang menghambur ke dekapan mereka dengan tangisan.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, Kyungsoo merasa ia butuh diselamatkan.

Kali ini Tuhan tidak mengabulkan keinginannya. Ia memilih untuk berlaku adil dengan memilih tidak menyelamatkan keduanya.

Kyungsoo semakin tenggelam dalam keterpurukannya, bahkan ia sampai bermimpi berjalan beriringan dengan Kai di halaman belakang. Kai bisa berjalan sendiri tanpa di bantu orang lain maupun kursi rodanya. Kai menghampiri Kyungsoo dan menggenggam tangannya, mengatakan bahwa ia sangat beruntung bisa menghabiskan akhir ceritanya bersama Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo merasa mimpi semalam terasa begitu nyata, tapi ketukan dari pintu kamarnya membuyarkan kesenangan Kyungsoo. Dengan ogah-ogahan Kyungsoo akhirnya membuka pintu. Ia melihat ibunya yang sudah rapi dan mulai memeluknya, sambil menyipitkan matanya, Kyungsoo bertanya, "Kenapa?" tidak biasanya ibunya memeluknya pagi-pagi begini.

"Jika kau ingin bertemu dengannya, ini adalah kesempatan terakhirmu."

Kyungsoo kembali disadarkan oleh kenyataan.

Kakinya melemah, kata ' _terakhir'_ seakan menamparnya keras.

Dan tanpa memikiran dua kali, Kyungsoo bergegas. Tidak peduli jika perasaannya akan hancur, toh dia juga sudah hancur. Hancur sekali lagi rasanya tidak apa.

-.o0o.-

Akhirnya ia sampai di Swiss, di negara yang sangat ia hindari beberapa bulan terakhir.

" _Loving can hurt_

 _Loving can hurt sometimes_

 _But it's the only thing that I know.."_

Udara di sini bersih dan sangat sejuk, Kyungsoo bahkan sampai membuka jendela mobilnya dan mengeluarkan tangannya untuk merasakan angin. Berharap ia juga dapat merasakan kehadiran Kai.

" _When it gets hard_

 _You know it can get hard sometimes_

 _It's the only thing that make us feel alive.."_

Saat menatap birunya langit, Kyungsoo seakan diajak untuk menatap kilas balik tentang apa yang sudah dilaluinya bersama Kai. Dalam hatinya, Kyungsoo sangat tidak menginginkan berada di sini, separuh dirinya meminta untuk pergi , tapi separuh hatinya lagi berkata bahwa ini adalah kesempatan terakhir yang ia punya, yang seiring dengan berjalannya waktu kenangan itu akan hilang dan hanya ia yang akan menyimpannya seorang diri.

" _We keep this love in a photograph_

 _We made these memory for ourselves.."_

Seorang perawat menghampiri Kyungsoo dan menunjukan jalan yang menuju ke sebuah rumah. Setelah masuk ke dalam, ia bisa melihat ada satu ruangan yang ia tahu bahwa itu adalah ruangan Kai. Dia di antar ke dalam ruangan itu, dan benar saja, di dalam sudah ada Kai di tempat tidur dan kedua orangtuanya.

Saat melihat kedatangan Kyungsoo, orang,tua Kai tersenyum, menepuk punggungnya sebelum memilih pergi untuk memberikan mereka waktu berdua.

Keadaan canggung seketika saat hanya tinggal mereka yang tersisa di ruangan tersebut. Kyungsoo masih berdiri di samping kasur Kai, sebelum Kai menyuruhnya untuk mendekat dan naik ke atas kasur.

Kyungsoo memilih untuk tiduran di samping Kai. "Hai…" Kyungsoo memulai percakapan. " _We are here_." Kyungsoo mulai pembicaraan mereka yang dibarengi dengan air mata, tapi masih enggan untuk menatap Kai.

" _Please look at me_ , _I want to see you_." kata Kai memaksa Kyungsoo. Air mata yang sudah Kai tahan sedari tadi akhirnya tidak terbendung juga. "Kyungsoo, aku masih mengingat saat pertama kali kita dipertemukan." kata Kai terkekeh, "Seandainya kita di pertemukan dengan keadaan yang lebih baik. Kita pasti bisa memiliki akhir yang bahagia."

"Kyungsoo, kau adalah hal terindah yang pernah datang ke dalam hidupku, kau berhak bahagia dengan orang lain. Tidak terjebak dengan orang sekarat sepertiku."

Kyungsoo hanya mampu mengubur dirinya dalam-dalam di ceruk leher Kai, ia menangis dan terus menangis, mengapa ia mendapat akhir yang seperti ini? Ini tidak adil untuknya, ia mengeluarkan cicitan tertahan nya. "Tapi aku bahagia bersamamu, Kai."

"Kyungsoo, _please_ , tolong lihat aku. Aku ingin mengingat wajah ini untuk yang terakhir kali." Kyungsoo akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kai. "Sebentar lagi musim dingin datang, jangan lupa untuk memakai pakaian hangat, oke?" Yang hanya dijawab oleh sebuah anggukan dari Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan memakai pakaian pemberianmu." katanya mencoba tersenyum.

Kyungsoo mengistirahatkan kepalanya di atas dada Kai, memeluk tubuh ini posesif. Karena ia sadar nanti ia tidak akan merasakan kehangatan tubuh ini lagi.

"Kai, _please don't forget me_ , ingatlah bahwa di dalam kehidupanmu pernah ada lelaki bernama Kyungsoo, jangan lupakan lagu-lagu yang pernah kita dengarkan berdua, atau perdebatan kecil yang kita lakukan. _Don't forget us, okay, handsome_?"

Kai menangis tanpa suara, ia sangat menyayangi lelaki di pelukannya ini. Ia sama hancurnya dengan Kyungsoo.

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa lupa dengan lelaki ini? Karena lelaki inilah ia mampu bertahan menjalani sisa enam bulan hidupnya. Karena senyuman lelaki ini adalah kenangan terakhir yang ia punya.

"Kyungsoo, percayalah aku rela menukarnya dengan apa pun hanya untuk bisa melihat wajahmu dan berada di sampingmu, sekali lagi."

Mereka berdua larut dalam kesedihan dan tangisan, Kyungsoo sama sekali tak melepaskan pelukan nya dari tubuh Kai, melantunkan nada-nada penghantar tidur untuk Kai, lelakinya ini akan tidur untuk waktu yang lama dan tak akan pernah bangun lagi.

Seorang suster datang dan ingin membawa Kai bersama nya, "Ini sudah waktunya" Suster itu berkata. Sebelum pergi Kyungsoo menyempatkan diri untuk mencium bibir Kai dan membisikkan kata terima kasih.

-.o0o.-

 _ **Paris, 2 months later**_

Musim semi kali ini sangatlah indah di Paris, daun-daun yang berguguran menambah keindahan jalanan Paris. Banyak _tourist_ asing termasuk dirinya, yang memenuhi setiap sudut _café_ di sepanjang jalan yang berada di Paris. Kyungsoo membenarkan semua perkatan Kai yang mengatakan bahwa Paris sangatlah indah.

Saat sedang menikmati pemandangan, seorang pelayan datang membawa pesanan Kyungsoo.

" _Excuse me, mister_." kata pelayan itu manaruh _croissant_ dan teh milik Kyungsoo.

" _Merci_." jawab Kyungsoo.

Setelah mengalami pertempuran hati, Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk mengambil surat yang sedari tadi sudah tergeletak di atas meja.

Kyungsoo mulai membaca nya,

Membaca satu persatu kalimat yang tertuang dalam surat tersebut,

Dan Kyungsoo pun mulai menangis..

.

.

" _Aku pernah bermimpi indah, di mana aku melihatmu berjalan beriringan di tengah hamparan bunga. Senyuman tidak pernah luntur dari wajahmu, ditambah alis tebal dan hidung mancungmu semakin memperindah senyuman itu._

 _Kau layaknya matahari yang menyinari seluruh persendian darahku. Kau pernah bilang bahwa kau ingin menjadi matahari untuk seseorang, agar setidaknya kau menyadari bahwa di dunia yang gelap ini, kau masih merasa dibutuhkan. Itulah alasan mengapa kau selalu memakai baju berwarna gelap, karena kau belum bisa menyinari kehidupan seseorang, seperti matahari._

 _Sayang, ketahuilah..._

 _Tidak peduli betapa aku tidak menyukai cahaya pagi, kau akan selalu menjadi pengecualian._

 _Bagiku, kau adalah matahariku, Kyungsoo. Karena sebelum bertemu denganmu, aku hanya bisa melihat gelapnya bumi._

 _Kau tahu sendiri, di kursi roda ini aku menikmati rasa sakit sembari menunggu mati. Hanya mampu berharap kematian tidak akan terasa sesakit ketika berada di dunia ini._

 _Kyungsoo, setelah kau membaca surat ini, pastikan kau sedang menikmati_ croissant- _mu di Place du Femme. Mungkin orang-orang yang berada di sekitarmu akan sulit membedakan, mana lebih cantik antara dirimu atau musim semi di kota Paris._

 _Kau harus menjalani kehidupan yang lebih baik, lanjutkan pendidikanmu karena aku sudah memberikan sebagian hartaku atas namamu. Jadi kau tidak perlu memusingkan harus bekerja di mana setelah aku tiada._

 _Enam bulan ini menjadi sangat berarti untukku, setidaknya walau aku harus terus duduk di kursi roda ini, tidak hanya warna hitam yang aku rasakan, semua menjadi lebih berwarna karena dirimu._

 _Walau kita sudah tidak berjalan beriringan lagi, percayalah, Kyungsoo. Kau akan selalu berada di hatiku._

 _Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu, jangan terlalu sering memikirkanku, aku tidak ingin kau sedih._

 _Percayalah sekali lagi bahwa aku akan selalu berjalan di sampingmu, seperti angin._

 _With love, Kai Bradley Lewis."_

 _._

-.o0o.-

.

" _Was it hard?" I ask. "Seeing someone you love, love anyone else?"_

" _Not as hard as letting go."_

 _._

 _._

 **-END-**


End file.
